


食髓知味 (10) [ABO] [NC-17]【蘇爸/維達】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Beta! Subašić, Beta/Omega, M/M, Omega! Vida
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Beta! SubašićOmega! Vida





	食髓知味 (10) [ABO] [NC-17]【蘇爸/維達】

**Author's Note:**

> Beta! Subašić  
> Omega! Vida

 

 

35.

　　蘇巴西奇進門時並沒有如預想中那般有人飛撲過來迎接他。

　　維達今天去了福薩里科家，但這個時間點應該早就回來了，屋裡的燈也都還亮著，蘇巴西奇關上門才隱隱約約聽見電視的聲音從客廳傳來，他抬著行李箱走進去看見在沙發上蓋著薄毯窩成一團的人。電視裡正在重播上星期的球賽，蘇巴西奇想這麼吵還能睡著肯定是太累了，他走近發現維達的髮型還維持著在福薩里科家時的樣子。

　　上飛機前他收到來自福薩里科的訊息，對方傳了很多維達在幫艾蓮娜綁頭髮的相片，而披在維達肩上的三股辮蘇巴西奇猜想是福薩里科弄的。

　　他關掉電視坐在地上端詳維達的睡顏，他已經看了無數次卻永遠看不膩，這是個能仔細欣賞那人臉上淡色毛髮的好機會，金色睫毛隨著轉動的眼珠顫動著，由於和膚色相近眼窩又深，平常看不出其實維達的睫毛也是又長又翹。

　　蘇巴西奇回過神來才發現自己的手不自覺伸到了維達面前，他很想碰維達的睫毛但怕對方突然睜開眼睛會嚇到，所以他轉而摸了摸眉毛，維達微微地皺了眉使蘇巴西奇起了玩心，決定就這樣把維達叫醒。

　　維達把半張臉埋進毯子裡，臉上搔癢的感覺還在繼續，他伸手想撥自己的臉卻抓到了奇怪的東西，他睜開眼看見蘇巴西奇笑臉盈盈地坐在他面前，手就算被捉住了還是在不停揉弄他的臉。

　　「起床了嗎？怎麼在這睡？」

　　「在等你，不小心就睡著了。」

　　「可以先回房睡啊。」

　　「想給你看看我的新髮型。啊......」為了不壓壞辮子，維達在打盹的時候就一直維持著側躺的姿勢，右手墊在頭下，結果現在把手給壓麻了，他坐起身子甩了甩手，猙獰的表情逗得蘇巴西奇嘴角上揚的幅度更大了。

　　「我看到西梅傳的照片了，等你學完就可以天天綁給我看了。」蘇巴西奇撥弄著稍稍凌亂的髮絲。

　　「很難啊，自己弄手好酸......」

　　維達還在等他的手恢復知覺，蘇巴西奇就坐在地上聽他說今天都發生了什麼。

　　「西梅這陣子為了照顧我就先把孩子們送去托付中心，下午再去接他們回來，今天是我過去所以就讓他們待在家了。艾蓮娜在那邊和比較大的孩子學講話進步好快，已經變得很會說話。約西普好像比上次看到的時候又長大了一點，但還沒斷奶，我和西梅說現在就不用再過來了，我已經好很多了，而且我怕照護人員照顧不好約西普。小孩子真的好可愛啊，抱起來軟綿綿的還有奶香味，你覺得男孩子好還是女孩子好？」

　　「嗯？」話題一下子變換太快蘇巴西奇還沒反應過來，迷茫地應了一聲。

　　「我說──你喜歡男孩子還是女孩子啊？」

　　「都好，都喜歡。」

　　「那我們可以生兩個......」

　　維達的腳掌不知道什麼時候已經踩在蘇巴西奇的褲襠上，剛睡醒讓他藏在毯子底下的部位早就充了血，已經一段時間沒見面並且禁了四個月的房事，如今戀人就在面前、在他們舒適的家中，隨時能夠將他按倒在任何地方進入他，讓他抑制不住來自深處火燒般的慾望。

　　「嗯......等等......我還沒洗澡......」蘇巴西奇在維達小腿上親了一口，起身要維達去房間等他。

　　「我也還沒。」

　　維達摟上蘇巴西奇的脖子索取親吻，許久未碰觸的兩雙薄唇在交纏的剎那產生了電流，讓兩人從頭到腳麻得發軟，蘇巴西奇緊緊摟住愛人的腰想要穩住對方也穩住自己，突然間，久違的酸甜果香味竄進鼻間，生生把他刺激出了眼淚。

　　「在發情？」蘇巴西奇發現自己連聲音都在顫抖。

　　「不知道......我只知道我很想要你......」

　　兩人沿路脫到浴室將衣服丟了滿地，蘇巴西奇不想在浴室做，他覺得站姿對維達來說太幸苦，上一次成結不是在溫暖的窩裡讓他覺得很抱歉，所以他堅持要好好地洗完澡。

　　「你真是折磨死我了......」

　　「忍耐一下，這是為了你好......」

　　維達邊洗澡邊抱怨著，他雙腿發軟已經開始站不住了，到最後便沒有像平常洗得那麼徹底，將泡沫沖乾淨就出去了，他裹著浴巾摔進被窩裡，溼答答的頭髮粘在臉上，手藏在浴巾裡懶得伸出來，就這樣呈現趴姿在床上等愛人出浴。

　　「又不吹頭髮，會感冒。」蘇巴西奇爬上床在維達的屁股上留下一個掌印。

　　「我現在就覺得像在感冒了，好熱。」

　　「起來，我幫你吹乾。」

　　「不要，你怎麼這麼能忍啊......？」

　　「我承認我的自制力是蠻不錯的。」

　　「但你可以再多一點情趣......」維達從髮間露出的眼神透露著點狡黠，他打開雙腿，臉紅著說出自己都覺得羞恥的要求，「你能不能......就這樣進來......」

　　「這樣？」

　　「對，快點，你要我講得多明白？我已經濕透了！」

　　信息素已經飄散在房間的各個角落，再怎麼說蘇巴西奇也是在洗澡前就已經硬得不行，他告訴自己就聽維達的話吧，頭髮等等就會被床單蹭乾了。維達的屁股被布料包裹著，就算主動張開了雙腿也還不夠做擴張的動作，蘇巴西奇伸進對方腿間在股縫摩擦著讓維達忍不住抬了抬腿。

　　「我想你前戲得做徹底一點，它已經很久沒有......啊啊......」

　　蘇巴西奇將浴巾往上推，露出維達渾圓的臀把腿分得更開，姆指伸進禁食已久的小嘴裡，如本人所說的裡頭已經濕透了，他用指腹按摩著周邊的肌肉，可這姿勢太難動作了，他換了食指和中指一起進去攪動著。維達上半身被包裹住無法動彈，只能撅起臀部趴在床上胡亂扭動著，久違的滿足感讓他縮緊後穴，惹得蘇巴西奇拍了拍臀瓣叫他放鬆。

　　蘇巴西奇將手指抽出來的時候還牽了一條銀絲，他將手上沾的蜜液抹在自己的凶器上，然後對著洞口慢慢推進，住院期間維達瘦得連屁股都平了，蘇巴西奇搓揉著維達緊實的臀肉，這樣的變化表示維達恢復得不錯。

　　「看來西梅又把你養回來了。」

　　「他注意到我的信息素正在流失。」

　　「現在可以叫他不用擔心了。」

　　蘇巴西奇成功將整根性器沒入後將維達的雙腿合起，甬道包覆得更緊讓他剛開始抽插有些困難，他低下身拉開浴巾啃上白嫩的肩膀，跨部開始挺動。

　　「你可以粗魯一點。」

　　「你知道我不會這麼做。」

　　這就是為什麼維達要用浴巾把自己纏住，他偶爾會敵不過在體內叫囂著的本能，要求蘇巴西奇對他做點過分的事以增加快感，但對方從來沒真正的越過那條界線。

　　「我需要更多，丹尼爾。」

　　跟上一次在車裡的生理狀態比起來，維達這次恐怕是真的發情了；剛開始在一起的時候有在發情的狀況下發生過關係，但從沒和Omega做過的蘇巴西奇被維達的熱情嚇到了，使他在整個過程中都過分拘謹，惟恐傷到對方，後來維達的健康每況愈下，便沒再遇過這樣的情況。

　　「你希望我怎麼做？」

　　「任何你想對我做的事。」

　　「我最想做的就只是保護你。」

　　「我了解，但是......拜託了，不用擔心我，你知道怎麼不讓我受傷。」

　　「好吧......我答應你，但先把這該死的浴巾拿走，看不見你的背讓我快瘋了。」

 

　　維達讓對方抽走了布料，蘇巴西奇掐住他的手腕壓在身下，抽插的同時強而有力的雙腿併攏了維達的下身。

　　「放鬆，放鬆，寶貝。」

　　「抱歉......但太久......我的天......那太──」

　　維達緊緻的甬道完全可以勾勒出那根巨物的形狀，契合程度簡直像是用對方陰莖造的模，不用多久蘇巴西奇就找到了那個讓他尖叫出聲的點，他想撫摸愛人在他體內奔馳時的身軀，但雙手被禁錮在胸前，他轉了轉手腕卻被抓得更緊。

　　「我想摸摸你......」

　　「那可不行......還沒到高潮我不會放開。」

　　維達硬是將手抬到面前，他輕吻蘇巴西奇緊握著他的那雙手，接著慢慢轉為舔舐，蘇巴西奇動了動姆指，他趁機將其含進口中模仿口交的動作開始吞吐，蘇巴西奇的粗喘聲傳進他耳裡特別悅耳，這讓他知道他的愛人很滿意，但過不了多久蘇巴西奇就抽出了手指重新攥緊他的手腕，他失落地轉頭看著對方。

 

　　「你這個......到底是誰折磨人了......」

　　被無辜的眼神盯得心都軟了，蘇巴西奇緊貼著維達的背低頭吻住對方，下身加快速度把維達操得只能捲曲著手腳呻吟，Omega持續發燙的身軀讓他好似抱著一個暖爐，還沒回暖的天氣讓他根本捨不得離開，他鬆開手緊緊抱住維達像要把人嵌入懷裡，兩副身體之間沒有任何一點空隙，蘇巴西奇的胯部緊緊貼著維達的臀肉，肉刃在體內只有愈插愈深的趨勢，最後兩人都在維達拔高的尖叫聲中達到高潮。

　　「我的老天......你真是......太棒了......」蘇巴西奇又緩緩地抽動了幾下，緊緻的穴口榨取出殘留的愛液，他抽出了性器，沿著背脊輕舔，經過一處低窪又上了斜坡，他啃咬著棉花糖般綿密的小山丘。

　　他覺得棉花糖快要在他唾液的沾染下溶化了。

　　「好想把你的屁股吃掉。」

　　「上帝啊！你居然會說這種話......」維達把臉埋進枕頭裡，全身又紅了一個層次，「哼嗯......嗯......別咬了丹尼爾......讓我轉過去......」

　　蘇巴西奇應著維達的要求將他翻過身抬起腿，舌頭沿著臀形游移到了大腿根，愛人神奇的口感讓他愛不釋口，他的牙關發酸努力控制著自己不要真的咬下去。

　　「噢！嗯！嗯嗯......噢天......你不會真的要吃了我吧？」

　　「我很想啊......」蘇巴西奇親了最後幾下，嘴唇離開時還發出了羞恥的啵啵聲。

　　維達用腳推了推蘇巴西奇，反而被抓住腳腕向前拖，蘇巴西奇將他抱到腿上捧住他渾圓的屁股，指頭伸進股縫塗抹著從洞口溢出的汁液。

　　「你應該要更喜歡親我的嘴才對......」維達啃咬著出軌了一分多鐘的嘴唇，想要給對方一點教訓，同時又想挽回對方的心；舌頭描摹著蘇巴西奇的上顎時他感覺到對方的鼻息加重還漏出了一點呻吟，他像章魚觸手般卷住躺在海床上的小魚，小魚完全沒有掙扎的餘地，只能任憑章魚將他拆吃入腹。

　　蘇巴西奇不知道什麼時候已經被吻得躺下了，維達趴在對方身上自己都暈乎乎的，他抹了把蘇巴西奇的嘴，將兩人的津液塗在胸口和脖頸上，現在蘇巴西奇和他一樣溼答答的了。

　　坐在蘇巴西奇小腹上的屁股向後蹭了蹭，已經可以頂到硬挺的性器，他逕自抓住就坐了下去，自體分泌的蜜汁和精液的潤滑讓他毫不遲疑地一口吞到底，蘇巴西奇發出一聲驚呼抓住他的大腿。

　　「不不不，親愛的，慢點！」

　　「沒事的......只是有點......呃嗯......深......」

　　維達的身體早就被汗水打濕，他的頭髮也還殘留著一些水分，蘇巴西奇覺得維達像剛漂流上岸的人魚公主，剛變出的雙腿因未適應陸地上的生活而顫抖著，雙唇開合著想說點什麼卻只發出奇怪的音節；又像受到驚擾而發光的水母，粉紅肌膚在蘇巴西奇的愛撫下浮出了星星點點。

　　蘇巴西奇捧住愛人汗涔涔的雙頰，維達偏頭親吻著他的手，略帶疑惑地看著他怎麼皺著眉一臉快哭的樣子。

　　「我們的孩子一定會和你一樣美。」

　　維達羞澀地笑了，他低下身子在蘇巴西奇眉毛上落下一吻。

　　「可是我希望他的眼睛能像你。」

 

　　蘇巴西奇伏在維達身上努力頂弄著，Omega的生殖腔已經被頂開一條縫，維達的呼吸逐漸加重，蘇巴西奇擔心地撫著維達的臉一遍遍詢問狀況，對方只是不斷點頭叫他趕快進來。

　　維達緊緊攀住蘇巴西奇，他不知道為什麼這次明明處於發情狀態卻沒有減少疼痛感，反而比上次還要難受，他不想讓蘇巴西奇擔心但他控制不住顫抖的下顎，來不及捂住嘴而讓令人擔憂的話語溜了出來。

　　「痛......好痛......」

　　「那我出去好不好......？」

　　「不要，不要......拜託......讓我為你孕育子嗣，拜託......求你了......」

　　蘇巴西奇抵著維達的額頭輕輕地在唇上吻著，他同樣緊張到全身發抖，只能盡力加快速度打開生殖腔，早點結束維達的痛苦。

　　結終於成功卡住洞口，精液開始一波波灌入腔內，維達攀在蘇巴西奇身上的四肢因沒了力氣而緩緩滑落，蘇巴西奇小心地挪了讓維達舒服一點的姿勢，又拉了棉被的一角讓對方抓著。

　　「還好嗎......？」

　　「沒事......抱抱我好嗎......」

　　維達慘白的臉色讓蘇巴西奇心都碎了，他擁著維達埋在對方頸間，腺體還正常運作著，是他太大意以為聞到信息素就代表維達能承受床事的激烈碰撞，卻沒想到對方受損的身體機制還未完全痊癒。

　　「別道歉......」維達搶先一步把愧疚的話堵了回去，用臉頰輕蹭蘇巴西奇，「我們都不知道我的身體還沒做好準備，我以為只要我的心準備好就沒問題了......」

 

　　維達緩緩闔上沉重的眼皮，在陷入睡夢之前他想著自己的肩膀到底盛了多少人的淚水。

 

 

36.

　　「好點了嗎？」

　　蘇巴西奇把手貼在維達額頭上感覺體溫沒那麼高了，又用體溫計確定沒發燒才稍微放了心。

　　「......我睡多久了？」

　　「差不多三天了，要吃點東西嗎？」

　　維達隱約記得自己有起來穿衣服上廁所，沒想到又回床上睡了那麼久，他搖搖晃晃地坐在床沿讓蘇巴西奇幫他梳頭髮，又閉上眼睛抱住了站在床邊的人貼在對方肚子上。

　　「......我好像聽到寶寶的聲音。」

　　「那是我肚子餓的聲音......快起來，我幫你弄點吃的。」

　　「......不想動。」

　　看來真的是睡迷糊了，蘇巴西奇怎麼哄也哄不動，只能把維達抱到浴室裡靠在洗手台上，把擠上牙膏的牙刷遞到對方眼前。

　　「自己刷還是我幫你刷？」

　　「我想先上廁所......」

　　蘇巴西奇覺得好氣又好笑，他把牙刷放在水杯裡就下樓料理早餐了，過了一會兒維達才慢吞吞地走下樓，坐在餐桌前看著愛人在流理台前的背影。

　　「吃什麼？」

　　「你猜。」

　　「炒蛋？」

　　「接近了。」

　　「番茄炒蛋？」

　　「火腿起司番茄炒蛋。」

　　「你是把冰箱裡的東西都混在一起了？」

　　「差不多。」蘇巴西奇吐了吐舌頭，把金黃色的小山推到維達面前。

　　「這麼多？我才剛起床欸。」

　　「能吃多少算多少囉。」

　　令人意外的是維達吃了第一口就沒再停下，看起來心情頗好，反而是蘇巴西奇因為一直盯著對方，維達都吃完了他餐盤裡還有一半的食物。

　　「胃口不好嗎？」

　　「沒有，只是看你吃得津津有味的。」蘇巴西奇放下餐具握住維達的手摩娑著，他覺得現在是討論體檢的好時機，正想開口卻被維達的提問搞得一愣。

　　「那你還要吃嗎？」

　　「你還吃得下？」蘇巴西奇沒想到維達食慾那麼好，連他的份也想吃掉。

　　「不是啦......我想......發情熱還沒結束......」

　　這麼一說，蘇巴西奇才發現空氣中混著早餐以外的味道，維達把他還沒吃完的食物挪到餐桌另一頭，然後爬上餐桌面對著他。

　　「我一直想在這裡做做看。」

 

　　維達很快就把自己扒個精光，不斷從體內湧出的燥熱讓他不得不加把勁誘惑對面的男人，對方也看得出來他急需被填滿，因為此時他正向後撐著身子打開自己的腿，下身的風景一覽無遺。

　　「你還餓的話可以吃我。」雖然維達本來就是比較主動的那方但講這句話的同時他感到羞恥度爆表。

　　看著和自己形成對比已全身赤裸的愛人坐在餐桌上邀請自己，蘇巴西奇覺得他的褲子緊到不行，他想直接爬上桌子將這該死迷人的Omega從裡到外好好伺候一遍，不過他還留有一點理智，想先上點開胃菜。

　　他捉住已經不安分地在他身上磨蹭的腳，在腳腕咬上一口，沿著小腿肌留下了深淺不一的齒痕，到轉折處時他釋出自己的舌頭在膝窩流連，這是他第一次在這停留，舔弄得維達不斷直起身，手在他臉上胡亂抹著。

　　接著他抓住大腿把維達向自己的方向拖近，豪無預警地含住頂端正不斷漏出汁液的粉紅柱體，本來眼神迷茫的人被嚇得都精神了起來。

　　「噢！老天！」維達將手指插入愛人髮間享受他最愛吻的那張嘴給他帶來的快感。

　　舌面一次次刮過柱身惹得維達夾緊雙腿，又被蘇巴西奇掰開用手掌磨蹭著胯部，維達只能躺在桌上不斷拱起腰，在唇舌和牙齒交互的刺激下維達知道自己快到了，他推了推蘇巴西奇讓對方鬆口，溫暖的手掌代替口腔把他的白液灑在了小腹上。

　　維達的胸口劇烈地上下起伏，他好久沒有被這樣服務了，爽得都不知道神遊到哪裡去了。

 

　　蘇巴西奇想著自己既然吃過炒蛋了，可以直接跳到飯後甜點，抹了點奶油的擠花口滑入綿密的牛奶蛋糕中，剛出爐的麵糰還在呼吸，輕輕擠壓他的擠花袋，他貪心地想要擠多一點內餡，便捅到了盡頭，挪不好位置，就再捅，直到他覺得可以了，麵糰也緊緊包住他不再動了，他才滿意地用餡料將蛋糕填滿，他的甜點似乎還摻了點料，散發出陣陣檸檬味，他循著果香找到了塊果乾，思索片刻便張口咬了下去，結果餡料從另一端流了出來，他懊惱地重新灌滿了內餡。

　　桌面被他弄得髒亂不堪，甜點也被他蹂躪得到處都是被咬過的痕跡，他轉念一想便收拾起了餐桌，打算到沙發上好好享用他的美味糕點。

 

 

37.

　　維達不敢相信蘇巴西奇維持同一個姿勢陪他在沙發上躺了一個下午，期間看對方一直搓揉發麻的手臂，他才塞了顆抱枕在頭底下，叫對方把手縮回去。

　　維達做完之後就昏昏欲睡，可是又不想浪費和愛人相處的時光，他知道蘇巴西奇過幾天就要回去了。

　　「過陣子可能會讓西梅陪我去醫院檢查，聽之前的醫生那樣說，我是不是第二個星期的時候再複檢比較保險？」

　　「我也這麼覺得。一起去吧，我已經和球隊請假了。」

　　維達翻過身開心地看著蘇巴西奇，雖然他並不是不知道自己的愛人有多貼心，但知道對方會在家裡陪他兩個星期就覺得整個人都暖洋洋的。

　　「我好緊張。」

　　「我也是。」蘇巴西奇把人摟得更緊並在耳邊低語，「一定會成功的。」

　　「嗯。」維達睏得只發出一個單音節，他往蘇巴西奇懷裡縮了縮，毯子幾乎把他完全蓋住了，只露了頭頂讓蘇巴西奇靠著。

　　「你等等還會想起來吃晚飯嗎？」

　　「嗯......？我不這麼認為......」維達伸在毯子外的手在蘇巴西奇臉上撓著撓著就睡著了。

　　聽見均勻的呼吸聲，蘇巴西奇輕輕吻了維達的手背然後放進毯子裡。

 

　　「晚安。」

 

　　他真希望一覺醒來就能直接跳到檢查的那一天。

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
